


The Valentine Plan

by Willow_Elebeth



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Carmilla/Laf Brotp, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Minor Hollence, Minor LaFerry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Elebeth/pseuds/Willow_Elebeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Carmilla is a useless vampire, Laura is an equally as useless tiny gay (and Lafontaine is a selfproclaimed supermatchmaker)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: the (slightly pushed) idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh hello,  
> this is my first ever posted fanfic so be nice please :D  
> This is split into 2 because I really wanted to post it on valentine.  
> Soo stay tuned and hopefully part 2 is up sometime next week.  
> Let me know what you think and enjoy.
> 
> See you on the other side,  
> Willow_Elebeth_
> 
> (disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story)  
> xxxxx

Carmilla had been extra broody all day. The reason for this wasn’t hard to discover. 

Saturday was valentine’s day and Laura was spending it with the jolly ginger giant. Carmilla shuddered at the thought but she would have to get used to the idea. Laura had chosen Danny. She understood why Laura would chose her but it didn’t mean she was happy with the development. 

She was about to reread her favorite book for what must be the hundredth time, when Lafontaine busted through the door. She really needed to install an extra lock. She gave them an annoyed look, hoping it would scare them of. Lafontaine ignored the look and positioned themselves next to Carmilla, much to her annoyance.

“You won’t get her like this, you know?” Carmilla sighed, not this again. Lafontaine wanted her to be with Laura even more than she did.  
“We’ve been through this Laf…”  
“You obviously are head over heels for her. So why aren’t you the one taking her on a date saturday?”  
“Because… Oh you know Laf!” Carmilla was rapidly losing her patience. Perfect, this was exactly what she tried to avoid. Why couldn’t they leave her alone about this? She wasn’t about to make a fool out of herself by admitting she was indeed quite smitten by the other girl. Besides, Laura made her choice and it was none of her business but somehow the doubt always got to her. Mostly in the form of one very annoying ginger currently sitting next to her.

She knew she couldn’t let Lafontaine get to her. She got up and tried to leave but they blocked the door.  
“No Carmilla I won’t let you run away again! I love Danny but she can suck it, I know for a fact Laura likes you too. You just have to make a move! Please? Just ask her out, that’s all you have to do.”  
“Fine! Okay I’ll ask her out, will you stop bugging me now goddammit! It won’t work but I’ll ask.”  
\--------------------------  
Meanwhile in the library Laura was trying not to think about her broody roommate while kissing Danny. She didn’t understand how she got herself in this mess but somehow Danny thought they were together.  
They weren’t, just to be clear. She did have a crush on her T.A. at the beginning of the year, but her feelings had shifted towards a much smaller girl. She didn’t know how or when it happened but it did. She had, quite possibly, the worst crush ever on Carmilla.  
Of course she would never tell the other girl this, the raven haired girl would just laugh in her face. Carmilla was gorgeous and stylish and elegant. All qualities Laura lacked. So she chose the easy way, Danny. The redhead was head over heels for Laura and the smaller girl couldn’t deny she liked the attention.

Slowly she pulled away from Danny, who gave her a confused look. “Everything okay Laur?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Laura wasn’t sure. She was confused but then again she wasn’t. She knew what she wanted and it wasn’t the girl in front of her. “I uhm just have to get this paper done is all.”  
Danny looked relieved. “Well okay then I’ll leave you to it, see you tomorrow?” Laura nodded and smiled halfheartedly. Danny gave her a peck on the lips and left the library.  
Laura groaned and smashed her head on her books. 

“Well aren't you a happy little gay!” Said Lafontaine “Anything happen with Danny? I saw her walk out.”  
Laura shrugged, she didn’t know, or she did. It was all so confusing.  
“I don’t know Laf. Danny is really sweet, she is. It just isn’t there. Why isn’t it there?” Laura half hoped for an explanation from them.  
They just smiled knowingly and Laura gave them a suspicious look. “What is it? Do I have something on my face?” They laughed. “ No, I think I know what’s wrong with you, you like Carmilla!”

“What? NO! why would I? I can’t stand her! Maybe? Oh I don’t know Laf it’s all so confusing!”  
“You’re making it harder than it is Laura. You like Carmilla right? And you don’t like Danny? Seems pretty simple to me.”  
“You know it’s not that simple. She’s out of my league.”  
“You don’t know that! Have you asked her out?”  
Laura rolled her eyes, “No but…” “No buts, why wouldn’t you try? You aren’t happy with Danny.”  
“I’ll think about it, now let me finish my paper!”  
“Okay, bye crushes on vampires!”

Lafontaine left before Laura could say something to defend herself to the science nerd. They were proud of themselves. They were a truly awesome matchmaker, Perry would be mad at them for interfering but oh well. Brilliance is often unappreciated, they thought.  
\--------------------------  
Carmilla had a plan, or that was what she told herself anyway.  
She would start being nice(r) to her roommate. She wasn’t sure how to do this but cleaning after herself was a good start, right?  
She bought Laura cookies to replace the ones she'd stolen. The smaller girl was suspicious which, admittedly, stung.  
“What are these for? What’s with the nice girl act, did you break something?”  
“No cupcake, I thought I’d be nice for a change, you’re welcome by the way.” Carmilla couldn’t help the biting response, it was what she was most comfortable with.

“Oh well thanks I guess?” Carmilla rolled her eyes but gave the brunette a smile. Laura was surprised to say the least. The broody girl had never shown any signs of regret when she stole her cookies. Was she trying to tell Laura something? No she probably did break something, right? Maybe being nice could get her to confess, or be even nicer, wait what?  
“Uhm, do you want one?” This got Carmilla by surprise, she knew Laura was a nice girl but she also knew the brunette didn’t like her very much.  
“Yeah sure, thanks creampuff.” She took a cookie and left before she would say something she would regret. 

While she was walking out she heard Laura call after her. She turned around to see the smaller girl standing in front of her. “So yeah I just wanted to say thank you, I’ve noticed your hair was cleaned out of the shower and the cookies, it’s really nice and I hope that we could get along better now because you know we’re roommates and we kinda have to. Not that I wouldn’t want to hang out with you if we weren’t because I would…”  
“Relax cutie,” Carmilla saved the girl from a breath shortage “I would like that.”

Laura smiled widely at this and gave Carmilla a quick hug, which startled them both.  
“Okay great uhm, see you around!” Laura mentally facepalmed. Really stupidhead, she’s your roommate! Luckily Carmilla just laughed and left the room.  
\--------------------------  
Awesome vampire: Part one of the plan has been executed, next instruction needed.  
Laf: Great? How about a flower? She loves lilies. Only 2 days until the day.  
Awesome vampire: Yeah I know, I’ve got it!

When Laura woke up she was surprised to find a lily lying next to her pillow. She smiled and smelled it. The tiny human wondered what had gotten into her roommate, not that she was complaining. She put the flower in her tardis mug and filled it with water before she left for class.  
When she arrived in English lit she saw Danny wave at her. She sighed and put on a fake smile, somehow the prospect of spending the day with the tall ginger had changed from being something to be excited about to something she was now dreading.  
She made her way towards the ginger and sat down. When the other girl wanted to give her a kiss Laura turned her head. Danny frowned but shrugged it off, thinking Laura was still in a bad mood. 

“We’re still on for watching a movie in your dorm right?” Danny whispered.  
“Yeah sure.” The lack of enthusiasm was really starting to bother Danny but she ignored it, denying the fact that something might be wrong. The other girl couldn’t possibly be mad at her. They were the perfect couple, she tought. She decided to change the subject: “Is the mistress of snark still bothering you? You know I could talk to her right?”  
“She’s been very nice so you should stop calling her that, you don’t know her.” Okay this was something new, since when was Laura so protective of her roommate. Something was off, really off.  
“And I suppose you do? Laura I thought you couldn’t stand her.” Danny did her best to stay calm.  
“I don’t but she’s been a lot nicer lately so I think you should lay off of her.” Laura saw that Danny was about to explode so she quickly added: “Sorry that I snapped at you. I know you care but she’s not a problem anymore so you shouldn’t be so mean towards her.” This seemed to do the trick because Danny just shrugged and grabbed her hand. Laura let her for the sake of not starting another argument.  
\--------------------------  
When they returned to Laura’s dorm Danny wasted no time to kiss Laura and push her against the door, closing it. The brunette pushed her of gently and took her hand. “We should watch the movie Danny. You’ll love it.” She knew Danny didn’t buy it but couldn’t bring herself to care. Laura pulled her towards the bed and asked her if she wanted something to drink.  
When she turned around with two hot cocoa’s in her hands she saw Danny holding the tardis mug with the lily Carmilla gave her.  
“I guess this is why the both of you get along so well now huh? Are you with her too? I thought we had something special and then this happens?” She was pissed but Laura was too.  
“Would you cut it out! Yes she gave me that flower so what? I told you her behavior turned around! Can’t you just be happy for me? I’m not cheating on you, how could you even think that!”  
“Oh yeah well good for you! You are so fucking naïve. She wants you don’t you get it? She’s being so nice because she wants to steal you from me, that’s all! She knows I can’t stand her!”  
That was it, Laura was beyond pissed right now. She grabbed the tardis mug out of Danny’s hands but because she pulled too hard the mug fell. It shattered between them and the lily lay between the shards. 

Danny gasped: “O my god Laura I’m so sorry…”  
“Get out.” “Laura please…” “GET OUT NOW!”  
\--------------------------  
Carmilla found her roommate lying in bed asleep with puffed eyes. What the hell happened? She decided not to wake the girl and went to grab herself a soda.  
She saw two cups of hot cocoa standing in the sink next to the lily and what looked like a part of the tardis mug Laura was so fond of. Something bad had happened and Danny had something to do with it. Carmilla was going to kill the girl for making her creampuff cry.

The vampire installed herself on her bed and grabbed Alice in wonderland to as she waited for the tiny brunette to wake up. 

When she heard the girl on the other side of the room stir she looked up. 

Laura yawned and rubbed her eyes. All she could remember was the huge fight she had had with Danny and her Tardis mug breaking. She looked up to see Carmilla sitting on her bed and pretending to read. She knew this because the brunette was holding the book upside down. The next thing she saw was the lily standing in a new cup. She smiled and looked over at Carmilla again.  
“Thanks.” She muttered, her voice was hoarse from crying. She looked over at the raven haired girl and saw the faintest of smiles on her lips.  
“It’s alright cupcake, I noticed you had a rough day. You might want to check your phone, it's been buzzing nonstop.” Laura smiled and grabbed her phone. 5 texts, 2 missed calls and a voicemail. She already knew from whom those were. She sighed feeling her good mood slip away.

Danny(8.30pm): Laura I’m so sorry please forgive me.  
Danny(8.45 pm): Please Laura I didn’t mean to upset you, please answer.  
Danny(8.50 pm): Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, how can I make it up to you? I’ll do anything!  
Missed call from Danny(9.05 pm).  
Danny(9.30 pm): I’m getting worried, why aren’t you answering? Did something happen?  
Danny(10.00 pm: I’m coming over!  
Missed call from Danny (10.30 pm).  
Voicemail from Danny: Your stupid roommate told me to piss of. She said you didn’t want to talk to me. I don’t believe her. I’m coming over again tomorrow so we can talk about what happened. I really care about you Laur. 

“Thanks for keeping her away from me Carm, how did you know I didn’t want to talk to her?” Both girls ignored the casual nickname Laura had used but the vampire didn't miss the blush spreading on the brunette's cheeks.  
“It wasn’t that hard to figure out that you got into a fight so I thought it would be best to let you sleep and recover from whatever happened. Do you want to talk about it?”  
“I don’t know, she just got jealous of you. She thought you wanted to get with me just to spite her. She accused me of cheating…” Laura sighed. She felt so tired she just wanted to forget it all happened.  
“I’m sorry to hear that Laura, really. You don’t deserve that kind of treatment. Nobody does. Now go to sleep I can tell you’re still tired, you’ll feel better tomorrow, I promise.”  
“Yeah I hope so…” Laura noticed that Carmilla didn’t address her by one of her nicknames. The vampire really was warming up to her. Maybe Danny was right and Carmilla did have feelings for her. She couldn’t help but be hopeful.  
“Goodnight Carm.”  
“Goodnight sweetheart.”  
Carmilla smiled and pulled out her phone.

Awesome vampire: The giant ginger idiot made Laura cry. She accused her of cheating, they aren’t even in a relationship, are they?  
Laf: That idiot! I knew this would happen. No they aren’t in a relationship. Did you comfort her?  
Awesome vampire: Ofcourse I did. Xena wants to talk to Laura tomorrow. Oh btw do you know how long it takes for amazon to deliver?  
Laf: Uhm 24 hours I think, why?  
Awesome vampire: Perfect.  
Laf: Why? What are you going to do?  
Laf: Carmilla??


	2. The (perfect) execution of the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is,   
> sooner than planned (yay)   
> so sorry if it feels a bit rushed.  
> Anyways,  
> happy valentine for you lucky bastards out there,   
> or painfully single people like me let this fic serve as a distraction.  
> Please review you beautiful people
> 
> See you on the other side,  
> Willow_Elebeth_
> 
> (I own none of the characters used in this story)

Laura woke up feeling much better than she did yesterday. She knew she had to have this talk with Danny and she knew it wasn’t going to be pleasant. Carmilla was still knocked out on her bed, which was to be expected but Laura still felt more sure of herself with the vampire around.  
She didn’t have class today so she took her time to take a shower. Once Laura felt like a human being again she made herself a cup of cocoa and waited for Danny to show up.  
\---------------------------------  
She was busy rereading her paper when she heard a knock on the door, she told Danny to come in and turned around.  
There stood Danny with one single rose in her hand and a puppydog look on her face. Laura couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Did Danny really think this would fix everything.  
“Hey…” Danny really sounded sorry.  
“Hye sit down.” “Uhm is dead gi…, I mean Carmilla gonna be here while we talk?” Danny corrected herself just in time to prevent another argument. Carmilla had heard her slip up, only ignoring it because she was supposed to be sleeping. She was listening to every word that was being said, making sure the amazon didn't step out of line again.

“Yeah, is that a problem?” Laura gave her a pointed look. Danny quickly shook her head no. She just needed the other girl to forgive her and if that meant she had to play nice with the bloodsucker, so be it. She offered the rose to Laura who put it in the cup with the lily. 

“Laura I’m really sorry about yesterday, I stepped out of line. You just need to understand that I really care about you and I don’t want to lose you, not to her.”  
“Why do you dislike her so much? She did nothing wrong! You have no right to be this jealous of her.” Laura was really trying not to lose her temper.

“Why not? You’re my girlfriend and she’s clearly flirting with you!” Really hard.

“I’m NOT your girlfriend! We’re barely even dating! Look Danny I like you, I really do but you can’t claim me like this.”  
“Laur… Can’t you see we belong together? Please let’s just forget this happened and we’ll start from scratch. It’s valentine’s day tomorrow, I’ll take you out for dinner and we’ll go watch a movie at my place?” Danny hated that she was practically begging but she couldn’t help herself.  
“Danny… I don’t think that’s such a great idea. I do like you, don’t get me wrong but this is about you and me needing different things.” Laura felt bad for Danny, she didn’t want to hurt the ginger’s feelings. The brunette's heart shattered when she saw the look on the tall girl’s face.

“Well I see how it is then. Guess you did chose her. Thanks for the heads up, I made a complete fool of myself. I’ll see you around Laura.” And just like that, Danny was gone. 

Laura cried, she cried until her tears had dried although she hadn’t a clue why. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Carmilla giving her a concerned look. Laura smiled back and suddenly they were hugging. Carmilla was surprised at first but wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette. “It’s okay, it’ll be okay.” The vampire just held her closely.   
Carmilla had wanted Laura and Danny to split up but not like this. She never wanted Laura to get hurt in the process. Truth was, she felt guilty, something she hadn’t felt in a very long time.   
“How about you and I watch some crappy movies on Netflix until you feel better huh Creampuff? I’ll ask Lafontaine to join us.”  
“Yeah.” Laura nodded against Carmilla’s shoulder. She needed to not think about Danny right now.  
\---------------------------------  
Laf had come over with lots of cookies and grape soda and they watched ‘Die Hard’ because Laura didn’t have the heart to watch something even remotely romantic. They spent the rest of the day watching every possible action movie they could think of.   
Somewhere between the fourth and the fifth movie Laura had fallen asleep against Carmilla’s shoulder, who did not mind at all. Laf gave her a thumbs up and the vampire rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah I’m gonna sneak off. You’re doing fine I see, I wouldn’t want to impose.”   
“Wait Laf, goddammit I can’t handle this! What should I do when she wakes up?” Carmilla couldn’t help but panic a bit. “Relax, you’ll figure it out. You’re a centuries old badass, this should be a piece of cake! Besides I need some time to prepare my date with Perry tomorrow.”  
“Laf!!” Carmilla tried to convince them to stay but they just winked and walked out.   
Great, just great!

She felt the tiny human stir and she couldn’t help but smile down at her. Laura was gorgeous even when she was hurting.   
“What are you smiling about?” “Uhm nothing, do you want something to eat?” Carmilla quickly changed the subject. It was embarrassing enough to think those things without the brunette noticing.   
“Yeah I’m starving actually, could we just order take-out? I don’t feel like moving.”   
“Sure thing cutie, does Chinese sound good?” Laura just nodded and cuddled closer, something the raven haired girl really didn’t mind. She took out her phone and ordered their meals. 

After eating they prepared to go to bed. Just as Carmilla was installing herself on her bed with her favorite book, Les Miserables, she heard the tiny human call her name. “What’s up Creampuff?”   
“Uhm I kinda don’t want to sleep alone so I was wondering if you uhm could come here or something, I don’t know…” Laura was nervous, which was a new thing for her. So far the brunette had never been too shy to ask Carmilla something. 

Laura had such a nervous look on her face that Carmilla felt her heart melt. If there was ever any doubt that she was completely head over heels for the girl, it was gone now. This didn’t keep her from teasing the girl a bit by pretending she was thinking it over.   
When Laura was about to take back her words Carmilla stood and and sauntered over to the smaller girl’s bed.   
“You’re gonna have to move if you want me to fit cutie.” She smirked. Laura blushed and made room for the vampire who promptly installed herself next to Laura.   
Carmilla let the girl curl up against her. She knew she was smiling like a fool but the vampire couldn’t bring herself to care. The girl she adored was happy and the rest didn’t matter, not now, not ever.  
\---------------------------------  
When Laura woke up she was disappointed to notice the other girl was gone. This was unusual. The vampire never woke up before 4 p.m., ever. She decided not to worry herself about it. She had a lot of work to catch up on and since she had nothing special planned today she might as well get some of it done. 

What she did not expect however were the rose petals laying on her desk in the form of a heart. In the middle stood a mug of hot cocoa. Not just any mug tough, it was an exact replica of the mug that Danny had broken. Laura felt herself smile like an idiot, a lovesick one, and grabbed the mug. She took a sip, savoring the taste.   
It was then that she noticed the note Carmilla left her.   
“Creampuff, I figured you missed your favorite mug so I got you a new one. I’m taking you out tonight, nobody wants to be alone on valentine. I’m picking you up at 7 p.m. Wear something nice. Xx Carmilla”

The next couple of hours were spent freaking out about what to wear, trying to work on her paper, giving up on concentrating, trying out all her dresses and having several meltdowns. 

She gave up on trying and decided to call Lafontaine.   
“Sup tiny human?”   
“I’m in crisis!”  
“Ah so you found the note, quite brilliant idea if I do say so myself.”  
“What! You knew about this?? Didn’t you think it would be a good idea to give me a heads up??”  
“Relax, you’ll be fine. Besides what would be the fun in ruining the surprise.”  
“I don’t even know what to wear! Laf you gotta help me, pleaaase.”  
“Just wear that blue dress you wore at my birthdayparty. It’s perfect for what Carmilla has in store for you. I have to go now. Good luck!”

Before Laura could get another word in Lafontaine had ended the call, leaving Laura feeling barely less panicked than before. It was 5 p.m. and Carmilla was picking her up in two hours. This left her with an hour time to finish that goddamn paper and one hour to get ready, she was going to need it.   
6 p.m., three cups of cocoa, in her new tardis mug, later and her paper was finally done. Laura stretched and shut of her computer. It was then that she noticed she had a new text, from Danny.

Danny: Hey Laura I just wanted to say I’m sorry and wish you a happy valentine. I understand that you have feelings for the vampire and I’ll try to respect that. Don’t think bad of me please.  
Laura: I don’t. I hope you find someone who is as devoted to you as you are to them.

Laura felt a weight fall from her shoulders she didn’t realize was there. She never wanted to hurt Danny and now that she knew that the redhead had forgiven her she felt like nothing could go wrong. The tiny girl allowed herself to, finally, be exited for her date (because it was a date, right?). She felt a grin spread across her face and practically skipped to the bathroom. 

After taking a shower the tiny brunette put on the dress Lafontaine had recommended. It was a blue longsleeve skintight dress that went down to her knees. It was sexy but, most importantly, super comfortable. Laura could only hope that Carmilla would like it. Finally she applied some very light make-up and fumbled around with her hair, she eventually decided to just put it in a loose braid.   
It was now 6:45 and Laura felt the nerves coming back in waves. She knew Laf was busy with their date with Perry so she couldn't text them to distract herself. The tiny gay then resorted to pacing and checking her watch like the mature adult she was. 

At last she heard a knock on the door, which may be abundant because they were roommates, but the sentiment was nice. While thinking about the humor in the situation Laura completely forgot about the door until she heard another knock. She facepalmed and rushed towards the door to open. “You okay there cutie, your forehead is slighty red?”   
Laura felt her neck and cheeks heat up “No yeah I'm fine, uh come in I guess eh or don't it's your room too after all...” “Relax Laura you're rambling again.” 

Carmilla couldn't help but smile at the cute girl in front of her. “You look beautiful by the way, here these are for you.” The vampire handed her tiny roommate a bouquet of lillies.   
Laura couldn't believe she hadn't noticed the flowers before and quickly reached out to take them. She brought them to her nose and inhaled the sweet smell. “Thank you Carm, I love them.” She smiled. 

The brunette put the flowers in their sink and turned towards the raven haired girl “So what are we doing tonight?” “Well You'll just have to trust me cause it's a surprise cupcake.” Carmilla winked and held out her hand, which Laura grabbed. The two girls couldn't help but marvel slightly at how natural their linked hands felt.   
When they arrived at the astronomy building, hands still linked, Laura gave Carmilla a questioning glance. The vampire just winked and held the door open for her tiny roommate. 

They climbed up the stairs all the way to the roof of the building. Once they stood outside Laura gasped in awe, in front of her a blanket was spread out with a picnic-basket and several lit candles. There were rose petals scattered around the blanket. Laura felt a grin split her face in half and turned towards the vampire next to her.   
She quickly wrapped the older girl in a tight hug and whispered in her ear “thank you Carm, this is wonderful.” The vampire held on to the girl tightly before letting go and pulling her towards the blanket. They settled down and Carmilla opened the basket to reveal a large thermos can and several boxes wrapped in tin foil. 

“I didn't know what you liked so I brought a little bit of everything, and of course hot cocoa.” Carmilla held up the thermos. “Care for some cutie?”   
Laura still couldn't quite grasp everything her roommate had done for her and just nodded. The vampire grabbed a cup and filled it with the hot beverage. She handed it to Laura who quickly took a sip and burned her tongue in the process.   
“Careful cupcake you don't want to hurt that cute face of yours.” The raven haired girl winked which did nothing to help the embarrassed blush that was already spreading across Laura's neck and cheeks. She coughed and tried to regain her composure. 

“Really carm I don't know what to say, you set all of this up. For me?” “No Laura for my Mother” the taller girl rolled her eyes “Ofcourse I did it for you, why wouldn't I.”   
Laura laughed and shook her head, she should have seen that one coming. The raven haired girl had surprised her with her kindness so many times over the last couple of days.   
The brunette couldn't help but grin at the contentness and happiness spreading through her chest. She skooted closer to the vampire and leaned against her. This, in turn, made the taller girl smile like a fool as she rested her head on Laura's. 

They talked the night away, never moving from their position snuggled into one another. Carmilla felt Laura shivering against her and leaning in closer. Luckily, obviously, Carmilla had foreseen this and leaned forward, careful not to disturb the girl beside her, and grabbed a blanket from the basket. She wrapped it around them both and let her arm rest around Laura. 

She heard Laura's sleepy voice beside her say “Very smooth Carm, wrapping your arm around me in the guise of wrapping a blanket around me, you sneaky vampire.” She tried to sound scandalized but the smile in her voice gave her away. Carmilla laughed and turned her head so she was facing the other girl.

“Well creampuff, how's this for smooth?” Laura looked at Carmilla confused but before she could question her she felt soft cool lips on her own.   
The brunette's eyes went wide in surprise, pleasant mind you, before she closed them and leaned into the kiss with a sigh. 

Hearing her roommate sigh made Carmilla smile like a fool and therefore made it impossible for her to keep kissing the girl in front of her. She leaned back slightly and let out a breathy laugh. She admired how Laura opened her eyes in a fluttering motion, still dazed from the unexpected kiss. 

“Why are you laughing, was I that bad? Oh God I was horrible wasn't I. It was barely a kiss and I already fudged up. Ofcourse this happe..”  
“Laura? Shut up.” 

And suddenly their lips were connected again and Laura stopped talking and it was okay.


End file.
